


Strength of a Rose

by locopoco_leo



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:47:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25437163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/locopoco_leo/pseuds/locopoco_leo
Summary: Dwight reflects on his past, his present, and his hopeful future in this hellish void after escaping a trial through a hatch and waiting in the void.
Relationships: Dwight Fairfield/David King
Kudos: 19





	Strength of a Rose

Breath haggard. Hands shaking. Tears welling in the poor man’s eyes, he turns and runs away from the agonizing screams of his beloved being sacrificed to a hellish god. He runs as fast as his mangled leg can take him. That fucking bear trap did a number on his  
leg, but he fights through the pain and through the tears until his ears pick up a familiar sound. The strong whirring of the wind, the sound of salvation. The hatch door is open, he stares directly into it only to be met with a black abyss. With one last look back to  
where his beloved gave his life for him in his final moments, he can see that ugly son of a bitch that killed his love and his friends making a beeline to him with an aura of murderous intent. With not only his last bit of his energy and the rage he felt that moment  
fueling him, he fell back into the abyss of the hatch. Remembering what his love would do in a situation like this, he gave that fucker both his middle fingers. “I LIVED YOU UGLY FUCK!” he screamed on the way out and the hatch closing behind him. As he falls into the abyss, he can hear his weapon beating violently on the hatch. He smiles to himself knowing that there was not shit he could do; the predator would not get the last of his prey. 

He is now floating in the darkness, no sound, no sight, he cannot even see himself in this void. It always comes to this. Not knowing how long the entity will keep him here this time. It is as if this force punishes them to a fucked-up version of a timeout if they choose to not escape by the gates but through the hatch. But this is something that he has been through many times before. Now he has all the time in the world, but he would rather be back to where everyone is… especially his beloved. 

It has been the same routine for a long while ever since Dwight entered this realm. Constant fear, the scent of blood in the air, and the excruciating agony of a constant and brutal death at the hands of some demented, monstrous psychopath. At the beginning it was just him and a few other people that were brought here, but over the passage of time many others have joined their merry little band of misfits in this hellhole. Each one just as shocked and confused as he and the others had been once long ago. That was a rough time for all of them, but Dwight could not help but feel guilty when thinking back on it. At the beginning, starting these damned trials that they were subjected by the mysterious force known as the entity that brought them all here… he hated to admit it, but the only reason he even cooperated and led the others was to save his own life, he remembered those cold words he spoke to the others, “I need you to survive so that I can survive.” He could not believe looking back at his behavior that he was able to create and share the bonds he has with everyone here now. Whether they all liked each other or not they all had to trust and rely on each other to survive these hellish games they were forced to participate in. It was through one special bond that he was able to become the leader that they needed, even through his cowardice. It was that person that he was able to find his strength.

With a sniffle and a smile, he thinks back to the beginning. When his beloved had first arrived, back to a time where they were at each other’s throats. Those times that led to something more, that led them both to where they are now. As he continues to fall in this abyss, he silently hiccups “David…” before closing his eyes and letting the abyss overtake him.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction on AO3 that I made for #KingfieldsThirdAnniversary! Special shoutout to dmod (notthebasement) for his idea of the double bird flip from his comic that you can view here: https://twitter.com/notthebasement/status/1283588677566959618


End file.
